With the development of communication technology, it's necessary to adopt anti-interception and anti-interference communication methods to prevent the contents of communication from being intercepted and interfered during transmission, and one of the anti-interception and anti-interference communication methods is frequency hopping technology.
Frequency hopping technology is a method of transmitting signals by changing the carrier frequency discretely according to a pre-configured rule in a frequency hopping system, and in order to enable a receiving end to obtain effective signals sent by a sending end using the frequency hopping technology, a hopping frequency output by the receiving end must be strictly synchronized with a frequency generated by a frequency hopping device of the sending end; however, due to the inferior controllability of the frequency hopping system in the prior art and low transmission efficiency during transmission in the frequency hopping system, abnormality is easy to occur during transmission in the frequency hopping system, and how to improve the controllability of the frequency hopping system is the key to solving the above problems.